Heroes of Equestria
by 2DemigodsofEquestria
Summary: When an other-worldly villain terrorizes Equestria and the Mane 6 can't stop it, it's up to one team: A group of 6 ponies chosen by the gods of Greece themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining over the land of Equestria. Everypony in the kingdom was happy,and enjoying the beautiful day. In the small town of Ponyville, home of the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle, there was a bakery full of different ponies including the frequent heroines Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie,who was working there. But those are not the ponies that we are interested in. Today, we pay attention to another group of six.

"I can totally bring in a crowd of 20 ponies or more by singing without announcing it!" practically yelled a pegasus mare with a coat as red as a ruby with a mane of yellow and bright ice blue styled more-or-less like Vinyl Scratch's only that it covers part of her eyes,that were a chocolate brown color.

"You could not!" exclaimed one of the other members of the group, a unicorn stallion with baby blue eyes that appeared enlarged behind his dark-rimmed glasses, and a short, well-kept, blonde mane that went well with his white coat.

"Brainy, don't argue with her. It's only going to make her prove that she can. And her ego does NOT need to get any bigger" told a navy blue unicorn stallion with a black mane and tail that made him look dark enough that he could blend perfectly in the darkness.

"Blue's right, Musical's ego doesn't need to get any bigger, but, considering her popularity, it could happen" spoke a brown pegasus mare with black mane and tail, again.

"So, I'm the only one on Musical's side just because?" questioned a purple stallion with yet another black mane, even if this time it had red stripes, that was rather messy.

"No, you're not. I think she could do it" answered a sea green mare with blue eyes and a brown mane that was straight and short, alongside her tail.

"THANK YOU! At least Rad and Sea agree with me, and, I guess, Silent as well. Unlike you two, Blue and Brainy!" exclaimed the mare,now known as Musical, as she pointed her hooves to the white stallion, Brainy, and the blue stallion, Blue (his parents must've been really creative).

"It just isn't possible" said Brainy in a calm tone.

"Fine, say whatever you want. But if I do get an audience of 20 or more ponies, I expect 20 bits from both of you!" Said Musical while she thought of the action figures ( trust me, you do NOT want to know what happened to the last pony that called them dolls) she could buy with 40 bits.

"You go, I promised my parents I would accompany them shopping. BYE!" And just like that, Rad was out the door.

"... All right, then. Let's go hear Musical make weird sounds come out of her mouth!" After recieving her signature death glare, Brainy corrected himself: "Ahem. I mean, let's go hear Musical sing! Haha..." He laughed nervously as they went to prepare the stage where Musical would be singing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We do not own anything of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Percy Jackson (Well the Gods that appear and references) or the songs used in this fic. Sadly, we only own our OCs_

 _ **Heroes of Equestria**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _**2: Remember Me For Centuries**_

As the group of ponies, except for Rad Fashion, stood up, we are able to see their Cutie Marks. These are the Cutie Marks:

Musical Death: A microphone  
Blue Lightning: A map  
Sea Green: A wrench  
Brainy Sunshine: A brown book  
Silent Strike: A shuriken

 _ ****_As the group of 5 ponies walked to the public stage of Ponyville, Musical turned to the rest. "Ok. You guys stay here and I'm gonna get my band.", afterwards she expanded her wings and took off flying at high speeds, though nowhere near other ponies like The Wonderbolts or Rainbow Dash. While she flew, Sea just sat down and talked, "This is gonna take a while"

Musical slowed down when she was near her first stop, the house of Drum Ban. She knocked on the door, hard. The door was answered by a dark red earth pony stallion with a wild, messy, brown mane that went all over the place like spikes. "HI!" he exclaimed with a big smile. "We got a show right now. Get your ass out the door. Your drums are already there" she said/insulted him and flew away to her next destination, the house of guitarist Zach Guitar, a black unicorn with tribal looking black mane.

She arrived at Zach's house and it went pretty much the same as Drum Ban except the part of 'Get your ass out the door' was replaced with "Move that dancing brain of yours out of here and go!".

Then was Dustin Bass, the (you guessed it) bass player who was yellow with a straight lime green mane. Here she just said the same but the insult this time was "Move your rock hard head out of here, you lazy plothole". And then she went to the keyboard player's house, Akira Key, and orange earth pony with a silver mane. And the insult here was "Move it, you dumb fuck". Anyone else notice it was all the same except the insult? And that these guys' names are REALLY original. Like, really.

Musical's band, The Mighty Flames, were all set and each pony with their instruments. Drumb sat on a chair with his drumset in front of him and drumsticks in his hooves, Akira sat on chair with his keyboard, Dustin was holding his bass with his magic, while Zach was doing the same with his guitar. Musical's friends were sitting alongside Rad, who came (for some reason.) and sat down with his parents (I guess they wanted to hear Musical sing. Oh, and since he wasn't earlier when we said the Cutie Marks, his is a needle).

The music started and Musical started singing:

 _ **Centuries (**_ _by Fall Out Boys)_

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du…

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong

The stories are off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on and let me in

The bruises on your thighs like my hoofprints

And this is for tonight

I thought that you would feel

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du…

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name

'Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there is a light

My shadow's over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du…

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du du-du, du du du-du

Du du…

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me for centuries

And just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

(Hey yeah, oh hey, hey yeah)

We'll go down in history (hey yeah)

Remember me for centuries

As the music stopped, Musical looked at the audience. She saw about 40 ponies, more or less, all clapping their hooves and cheering for her and her band. With Blue and Brainy having expressions that said "Oh fuck". The red mare grinned and though 'Poor losers. I should just call off the bet...Naw. It's easy money, why would I do that?'

Some time later, we see Musical speaking to her band about the next show they should, which went a little like this:

Everypony, except Drum Ban and Musical: "Next time tell us about a performance ahead of time instead of 5 minutes early"

Musical Death: "Whatever"

Drum Ban: "I like cake"

After her band left, Musical proceeded to get her 'payment', as she put it.

"Pay up, assholes". With a hoof sticking out to them, Blue and Brainy both took out bags (Don't ask from where) with 20 bits each. Snagging them, Musical had the best idea. "Blue, Brainy. I want 20 more bits from each of you" she said rather calmly, which was never a good sign. Needless to say, the reactions from each unicorn where very them with "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" being Brainy's response while Blue's was "Fuck no! You already ate all my food! And I'm not going to bother asking how you entered my house without a key. Again. For the third time. This week." A pause between the red mare and the two unicorns before any of the other three ponies there spoke. "Why do you always ask for more?" Spoke Silent. "I've known you for a long time, and I still don't know." She kept going, not noticing that Rad had put his hoof on her shoulder. "Silent, the reason she wants more is because she is greedy. Now that my parents left, for some reason, who wants hay burgers?" He asked, already seeing Musical's eyes light up…

Before IT happened.


End file.
